Broken Into Oblivion (TsubakiMaka one-shot)
by a girl of many obsessions
Summary: Tsubaki is the talk of DWMA for a drunken mistake; Maka is compelled to help. Both of the girls are broken into oblivion, but both of them will join souls in the end to find happiness. M for cutting, bulimia, cursing, and talk of... sexual stuff lol Tsubaki/Maka :) Note: SOUL EATER EVANS IS OOC LOL


_A/N you guys are gonna kill me because I made Soul a huge douchebag in this. Oh well lol. This is really short, I know! I decided to make it a one shot instead of a three shot:) _

The wind harshly hit Tsubaki's face as she ran faster than she'd ever before, tears streaming down her porcelain features. She was in the middle of school, and people stared, but that was the least of her worries. Black strands came free from her usually neat ponytail and blurred her vision as she burst into the bathroom at DWMA academy.

It was void of any other human; or weapon, for that matter. She sighed, leaning her palms on the cool metal sink, and stared at herself. She was a mess.

Her oversized sweatshirt completely swallowed her tiny frame (besides, of course, her large breasts) and her violaceous blue eyes were rimmed with pink. Letting out a heaving sob, she sunk to her knees.

They'd found out.

The school had found out.

She couldn't bear to remind herself of the previous night; but the memories corrupted her brain nevertheless. Flashbacks of Soul Eater sweet-talking her as they walked to a nearby park.

Getting insanely drunk in the woodsiest area of the park off of Soul's homemade booze and practically shoving her tongue down his throat.

And finally, the contrasting pattern of her feverishly pale skin and his tan complexion mixing, both of them completely bare.

How could she have let herself do something so damn irresponsible?

The entire school knew- Soul had made sure to boast to his friends. And now nobody had a single kind thing to say to her.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"And I thought she was such a good girl. Looks like I was wrong."

"Watch her get knocked up. I'm betting money on it."

And the guys; oh, the guys were even worse.

"Hey baby, how 'bout it be just you and me tonight?"

"Damn, look at her tits."

"I would bang her- Soul's so lucky."

How could she have trusted Soul, the most popular guy at DWMA, to take her out on a date? She'd at first assumed he was just being nice- but he'd really only wanted her for bragging rights with his friends.

A mess of hiccups, tears, and flurries of curses, Tsubaki let out what she'd been concealing all morning. She rolled up her sweatshirt sleeve; rows upon rows of old, healed scars adorned her arms. She hadn't cut in months, but now, she wanted to do much more than cut.

"I wish I'd just die."

She reached into her black messenger bag, which had been slung across her chest in an attempt to cover whatever she could. Inside, she retrieved her wallet.

Opening it gingerly, she sifted through the credit cards and loose dollar bills until she found what she'd been looking for.

Amidst the various casual teenage components, she found a silver blade.

It had been there since the last time she'd cut in the school bathroom, skipping class and hysterically crying. That had been when some kid had pushed her to the ground and told her to kill herself.

Tsubaki stared at the small weapon for what seemed like an eternity. It was so tempting, the slightly jagged edges calling out to her. She was afraid that she would go too far if she started, but she felt compelled to take the blade to her arm. At the moment, she didn't care who walked in to see. She cared about nothing.

The second it brushed her arm, her shoulders convulsed, a shiver radiating up her long spine. A thin line of crimson appeared on contact, and she willed herself to increase the pressure; blood slithered slowly onto the tiled ground, making a few small dots, signifying her agonyon the floor.

She whimpered, and brought the razor to her wrist once more. A wave of nausea concaved around her, and she created a second line, darker this time. Heart racing, she had not one ounce of freedom to stop herself. She was trapped in the confinements of her own misery. But as she moved to do it a third time, the nearest bathroom stall swung open abruptly, and a disheveled figure staggered out.

Maka Albarn. Soul's meister.

A gasp flowed from Tsubaki's raw throat. She slid her sleeve back up her arm and dropped the razor back into her bag, struggling to return to her feet. This was the last thing she wanted- the last person she wanted to be a witness to her unhealthy addiction.

"Tsubaki-"

"No, Maka. Please leave me alone," was all she could allow herself to say before scurrying towards the door, neurotically fixing her ponytail out of habit.

"Tsubaki, were you cutting yourself?" Her deep green eyes reflected genuine concern, and she seemed rather flustered, with tousled honey-tinted hair and bags under her eyes.

"It's none of your business."

Maka lowered her eyes to the ground. Her long-sleeved shirt showed off her skinny, boyish figure, Tsubaki noticed, as she rolled up her own sleeves and presented her forearms to Tsubaki like an award.

"I'm not going to judge you, seeing as I've done it myself."

Red marks, shiny blistered burns, and deep navy bruises infused with sickly yellow dotted her skin, and Tsubaki bit her lip in remorse.

"Maka, I- I didn't know."

"What happened? I heard you sobbing while I was in the stall for about ten minutes."

"You don't already know?" Tsubaki snapped, instantly regretting her rude tone.

"No."

"You haven't heard about Soul and I?"

"Oh. I did, Soul told me. He's my we-"

"Yep, I know." She turned her body to face the door. "Bye."

"I don't believe a word any of them say, Tsubaki," Maka said, taking Tsubaki's hand to guide her back inside.

"That's nice of you to say, but it's true. I slept with Soul. Aren't I a HUGE whore with no self respect? Don't I deserve to get pregnant for being so slutty?" Once more, she burst into an endless waterfall of frustrated tears.

"No. I don't care if you slept with Soul- I mean none of the names they called you are true. You're not a whore just because you made one mistake. Believe me, I've made plenty." Maka gently chuckled, bringing Tsubaki into a comforting hug. At first, she stayed flat, her arms hanging limply. Finally, she hugged Maka in response, her arms wrapped around Maka's back and clenching in an appreciative way.

"I just can't listen to all of this bullshit and not believe it." Tsubaki was usually so confined and poised- but today she completely let herself unravel, all in front of someone she barely knew.

Maka's eyes glinted knowingly; she sighed and slid to the ground, thin ivory legs crossed in front of her. "They called me fat, especially Soul. I- I started to believe them too."

"Soul's a dick. You're skinnier than anyone I know."

"That's probably because I'm bulimic." Maka shifted her gaze to the ground. Lightly scratching her arm in shame, she gestured for Tsubaki to sit down too.

"I'm so sorry, Maka. You're beautiful."

Shaking her head without any real energy, she met her eyes once more with Tsubaki's. Tsubaki's gemlike eyes were withered away with flecks of gray; it was easy to tell she'd been going through a lot of emotional stress. "I'm not, though. I'm really not."

"I think you're flawless, no matter what you think. People are jealous imbeciles."

"Tsubaki, you're not a whore or a slut. Your mistakes aren't anyone elses' business, and what you do shouldn't cause a new label to be put on you."

"I have a confession to make, Maka," started Tsubaki softly. "I think you're the first person who actually understands me, in some way. And I really appreciate that you haven't judged me."

"Who am I to judge when I've cut too, I've done things that made me want to die, I've hated myself in every possible way." Something in Maka's shaky voice told Tsubaki that she was the first to hear what was embedded within her mind.

Tsubaki let a genuine smile creep across her symmetrical face. For the first time in years, she felt a connection with somebody- a real connection. Something that bonded two souls like a shattered puzzle piece. And she let the feeling infuse her blood, a feeling similar to that of being high, clouding her mind. She felt somewhat happy- she was still broken into oblivion, but she was happy. All her high school years, she walked down the halls at DWMA with eyes sizing her up, eyes staring at her protruding chest, eyes juding her clothing and body and mind. She always kept so quiet to prevent herself from shouting what she really thought. All these people she'd passed, and not one friend had been real.

And now, after all of these years, after passing this one girl on a daily basis, she met somebody who could meet with her at the same mental level that she was on.

"Maka?"

"Yes?" Her emerald eyes were glassy, and tears wobbled at the rims of her eyes.

"Thank you."

_A/N So that was my slightly depressing first entry of this three-shot! I might change it to a two shot, though. I really like Maka and Tsubaki's friendship, so I decided to write a short story about it. This is a little bit depressing, I know, but don't worry, I frequently write humor :D So I hope you liked this first installment! Tell me what you think in the reviews, and favorite if you want! No flames please lol if you leave flames then you're a butthole :D _

_-Stephanie_


End file.
